the_marvel_omniverse_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Mjølnir
Mjølnir was Thor's powerful Asgardian enchanted war-hammer. The hammer was destroyed by Hela during a confrontation between her, Thor and Loki. History Creation : "It was made from this special metal from the heart of a dying star." : ―Thor to Korg Mjølnir was forged as a weapon made of Uru in Nidavellir per Odin's request, with the Dwarves using the power of their forge in the heart of a dying star to create it. Destruction Mjølnir was used by Thor when he was imprisoned in Muspelheim. He summoned his hammer to get free of his shackles and then fought Surtur's army of Fire Demons using it. Upon returning to Asgard, after learning from Surtur that Odin was no longer there, Thor used Mjølnir to threaten the "Odin" impostor to reveal himself, and as he suspected he was revealed to be Loki. The two brothers went to Earth to find their father, so in order to hide it from the public, Mjølnir transformed into an umbrella. Thor was aided by Doctor Strange to find Odin. After the latter located him in Norway, Thor summoned Mjølnir to him, breaking many artifacts of the New York Sanctum in the process. In Norway, before his death, Odin revealed to his sons that they had a sister named Hela who would try to rule Asgard by force after his death. When Hela arrived at their location, Thor threw Mjølnir at her, but she managed to block the attack and hold the hammer with her bare hand. Much to Thor's surprise, Hela destroyed Mjølnir without effort. Capabilities : "Forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fitting companion for a king." : ―Odin Thor had been entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjølnir, that was forged in the heart of a dying star. Thor's mystical hammer Mjølnir, which resembled a mallet rather than a war hammer, had a number of elemental powers. It has been stated by Odin himself that Mjølnir's power had no equal, though its power has been contested by the strength of vibranium and the power of the Infinity Stones. Mjølnir was extremely durable and, combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it was, for all intents and purposes, indestructible. Whenever dropped by Thor, it assumed a fixed position from which no one could move it except for a "worthy" individual. Those worthy of wielding Mjølnir would find swinging the hammer nearly effortless, as Vision stated that it was "terribly well-balanced". Thor also used it for directing his summoned elements, such as lightning, wind, rain, and snow. It was later revealed that Thor's lightning abilities never originated from Mjølnir, but rather it was a tool to help him focus and hone his powers until he was able to master his power and freely wield it. * Weapon Summoning: Mjølnir obeyed Thor's summons as though it were alive. Mjølnir traveled to Thor when it was displaced within a crater from miles away, reaching him in seconds. Mjølnir would return to Thor whenever it was thrown at an opponent. While battling the Hulk in a hanger of the Helicarrier, Thor summoned Mjølnir from another room and it came crashing through the Helicarrier to get to him. After Mjølnir was hurled, Thor was able to change the hammer's direction in flight easily. However, if it is caught by someone worthy and with tremendous strength, Thor would be unable to pull it back to his hand, as evidenced with Hela gripping it preventing Thor from summoning it back. * High Speed Flight: Thor was capable of hurling Mjølnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong or strap, was capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. How fast was not specified, but he was able to remain aloft in the middle of a Class-5 tornado, and traverse the distance from his father's chambers to Heimdall's Observatory and back again in seconds. He used Mjølnir to fly into combat against Iron Man in the woods, to fly to the top of a skyscraper and on top of a Chitauri warship. However, due to Mjølnir's ability to stay airborne only when moving continuously, Thor was unable to stay stationary airborne. * Density Manipulation: Mjølnir's enchantment allowed its worthy wielders to swing it nearly effortlessly yet, in reality, it was as heavy as a mountain to an average person. Its ability to manipulate its weight allowed Mjølnir to fly at high speeds without slowing down when hurled as well as have it stricken with a massive concussive force equal to at least that of a grenade. In Jotunheim, Thor bashed the Frost Giants around him with his war hammer, then threw Mjølnir, making it strike multiple Frost Giants in its path in moments. Quicksilver and Hulk were pinned down by Mjølnir's immense weight, as was Loki. Mjølnir's momentum could also be manipulated. If held by someone worthy, its momentum would be that of a simple hammer. If caught and held by someone unworthy in mid-air after being thrown by someone worthy, its momentum would be that of a heavily-weighted object with its velocity unchanged. However, an immensely strong entity could catch it easily without being too overwhelmed by the force, as evidenced when Hela proves to be able to effortlessly catch it and firmly grip it, preventing Thor from pulling it back. * Clothing Generation: Mjolnir was able to both conjure armor onto its user, sometimes transforming the clothing already worn by the user into combat attire, which Thor notably used to transform his Asgardian garbs into human street clothes. Additionally, the hammer demonstrated being able to transform and disguise itself to an extent, either through enchantments placed upon it or from its own power, which notably allowed it to transform into an umbrella and then back again. Thor removed these disguises using his lightning when facing Hela. * Resurrection: Mjølnir could heal and return people from death, as it was capable of reviving Thor after he was killed by the Destroyer. * Energy Blast: With Mjølnir, Odin channeled and projected a powerful blast of energy, using it to remove all of Thor's superhuman powers and destroyed what was left of Thor's armor after stripping most of it off of him, throwing him through the Bifrost Bridge to Earth. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Odin's Vault Category:Nidavellir-made Category:Nine Realms